OAM Resolution 10
The Question of OAM Elections The Council: Noting the existing provisions for elections in the OAM Charter ''Acknowledging ''that specific rules and regulations must be developed for all OAM elections; 1. Decides that all OAM elections will follow the following procedures: :a. Each member nation shall be entitled to one vote :b. Voting will take place anonymously :c. Voting will take place in a secure online environment :d. Vote counts will be published upon the closing of the voting period :e. Participating in elections shall be voluntary, but strongly encouraged :f. At least 50% (inclusive) of voting member nations must cast their vote for the election to be valid 2. Establishes the Organisation of Active Micronations Election Committee (OAMEC), to be established under the following conditions: :a. The Committee will be formed at least within two (2) weeks of an election :b. The Committee will consist of the first three (3) member nations who volunteer for such a position and are not running candidates in the election :c. The Committee will disband two (2) days after the announcement of the election results unless required further for electoral purposes :d. All electoral disputes will first be delegated to the Committee :e. Members of the Committee shall conduct the operations of the online voting system :f. The Committee shall ensure that all possible steps are taken to prevent vote rigging and other undesirable electoral activities 3. Decides that elections for the position of Secretary-General will take place under the following conditions: :a. The conditions stated in (1.) of this resolution :b. Elections will take place every four (4) months :c. The candidate having the most votes at the conclusion of the voting period shall be, from the day after the conclusion of the voting period forward, elected and take the title of Secretary-General :d. In the event of an equal number of votes between the candidates with the most votes, the matter shall be deferred to The Council for deliberation :e. Each member nation shall be entitled to select two candidates who they believe should become Secretary-General, ranked in numerical order from most preferred to least preferred :f. Subsequent elections will begin exactly four (4) months after the commencement of the previous elections :g. The voting period shall extend for seven (7) days :h. Election campaigns shall begin seven (7) days before the commencement of the voting period :i. No person shall occupy the office of Secretary-General for more than three terms (inclusive) :j. All voting member nations are entitled to run one (1) candidate :k. For an election to be valid there must be at least two (2) candidates 4. Decides that in the event of any electoral dispute, a suitable neutral third party, agreed to by all parties involved in the dispute, act as an Electoral Dispute Resolution Officer (EDRO) and attempt to resolve the dispute, if the OAMEC fails to resolve the matter within seven (7) days 5. Resolves to remain seized of the matter. Category:OAM Resolutions